


Side Effects

by HUNTER29



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, aphrodisiac, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, vehicle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Lady has been rescued from the demonic shell she hosted, covered in a strange substances but very much alive. In the Devil May Cry van she is being watched over as Nero and V continue to the demonic tree Qliphoth. It seems the slime that coated Lady has effects on those who physically touch it.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> A requested idea.

A barely conscious Lady was laid down on the long seat of the Devil May Cry van, having been through an ordeal such as being host to a demonic vessel definitely earned her some rest but for some reason she couldn't fall asleep again. She was rather restless and twisting about a little.

Nero and V had left to continue the fight towards the demon king, Urizen, and so left you and Nico in charge of watching over Lady.

Nico was sat in the driver's seat of the van with her feat in the dash whilst smoking a cigarette, letting her arm hang out the window as she puffed out the smoke. She was remaining available for if either Nero of V called her. You however was paying more attention to Lady who was still twisting around beneath the blanket where she was naked, you sat at her side and urged her to lay still.

"I can't, damn it I..." Lady groaned as she laid herself onto her back, her head resting in your lap as she looked up at you.

"Thanks for clearing that stuff off me, I bet it wasn't fun to have that slime touching you" she said and you smiled lightly and said it did feel disgusting to touch the goop. Lucky for Nero it only got on his clothes and was easily wiped off so he didn't have to worry about touching it, you and Nico however had to get more physical.

The two of you washed Lady down before laying her on the seat where she stirred awake and since has been unable to fall asleep again.

The reasoning though wasn't from simple restlessness.

Lady's plight was caused more caused by an unexplained heat in her nether regions, her twisting being to rub her legs together and try and quench the heat that was building up. 

She was she glad the blanket over her as well as that meant Lady could secretly and discreetly dip a hand between her legs where she gently rubbed herself but the burning in her moistening pussy and made her more sensitive and she barely held back a moan as she touched herself.

"You ok, Lady?" You asked and the heterochromic looked up at you with a small glint in her eyes, glancing over to Nico who was still looking out the window. Lady looked back to you before placing a finger to her lips which made your head tilt in confusion before she shifted herself so that she was facing your crotch.

Her hand reached up from under the blanket, slightly coated in her juices, and reached to the zip of you pants which she pulled down and reached in to pull out your flaccid cock.

You quietly asked what she was doing but again Lady only held a finger to her lips before grazing her fingers over your hardening penis, amazed at how quickly you had gotten hard and how big you was at full mast. The sight of your erect cock only ignited the flame between Lady's legs even more than it was already burning.

"Lady" you spoke quietly which made her face you before opening and descending her mouth around your prick, closing her eyes and reaching her hand down between her legs as she touched herself whilst sucking you off. The knowledge of having a cock in her mouth seemed to excite her even more and made it feel even better as she touched herself, small vibrations of quiet moans traversing around your engored length and it gave such a rush from the sudden feeling of most warmth.

"Fuck" you swore at the intense feeling, something being off as you're never really this sensitive and never have you gotten an erection that fast. You didn't even get a hard on when Lady elicited light sexual noises when you and Nico were cleaning her naked body.

"What you say?" Nico asked as she thought she heard you and you quickly responded that it was nothing, not wanting her to look back and see Lady giving you a blowjob.

Thankfully that didn't happen, Nico just shrugging before taking another puff of her cigarette and blowing the smoke out the window.

You let out a sigh of relief at Nico's obliviousness to what was happening before looking to Lady again to find her staring up at you with a heavy and obvious lust filled gaze, her head lowering down your cock and your head fell back as she took the entirety of your cock into her mouth without any show of strain, the corner of her lips turning up at the clear show of pleasure on your face.

Lady dug a finger inside of her pussy, legs trembling as your cock in her mouth muffled her moan enough for Nico to not hear over the music that played in her van.

Her head lifted back from your saliva coated cock with a small gasp before Lady again held a finger to her lips, pulling the blanket up over her head as she started to bob along your shaft. The sensation was amazing and surpsingly intense even though it was a slow pace she bobbed, tongue licking along your shaft as she blew you and fingered herself to moan softly a round your prick.

Your hand reached under the blanket and into Lady's hair as you felt her bobbing, letting her do what she wished without any compliant from you as it felt great. Your head leaning back on the sets backrest as you let the devil hunter suck your cock.

Neither of you understood what had compelled Lady to do this, she was the one who was originally horny without explanation so if anything she would rather be riding your lap to get some real feeling sating her pussy rather than fingering herself. But for some reason, the knowledge that you was enjoying want she was doing seemed to arouse Lady even more to make her masturbation feel better.

Speaking of masturbating, you and Lady were oblivious to Nico dipping a hand into her denim shorts. 

She wasn't as oblivious as you thought, it was in fact you who was a fool for not realising that Nico would be able to see everything in the rear view mirror. And she could see everything that was happening, in a way at least.

She could see Lady with the blanket over her head, the bobbing movement beneath the blanket along with some slightly audible wet noises from the blowjob you was receiving. Then your head leaning against the head rest as your hand was beneath the blanket on Lady's head, and finally the look of pleasure on your face along with the soft moans from both you and Lady.

You two weren't as inconspicuous as you thought.

But Nico didn't do what she expected to do. She planned to either tease you and Lady over what was going on and warn them to not stain the leather, she would be merciful and not force you two to stop as she knew sexual frustration when she saw it. After all she herself has masturbated in the van numerous times to relieve such stress.

But Nico didn't say anything as she instead just watched through the rear view mirror and rubbed her own clit, that unexplained heat that got you and Lady all horny was suddenly dawning on Nico. She couldn't keep from touching herself, not if you and Lady were doing such a thing in Nico's precious van.

"Mmm guhk gah like, mmm gahk" Lady gagged a little as she again deepthroated you and that forced you over the edge.

"Fuck!" You swore as you suddenly came, hand flying up and throwing Lady's blanket on the floor to show her digging a finger knuckle deep into her cunt with your cock in her mouth. Head bobbing as she gulped down your load whilst staring up at you.

Surprisingly neither of you thought of what Nico could now see, not noticing how she had pushed her shorts down onto the floor with one leg up on the dashboard as she was vigorously rubbing her own pussy after seeing what was behind her.

Then Lady moaned around you as she felt herself reach a climax and the sudden wave of release was euphoric, pleasure washing over her from simple masturbation. She could only imagine what her orgasm would be like if it was caused by you fucking her to it.

You and Lady breathed heavily and ciaght your breaths, her lips sucking on the tip,of your cock still before lifting back.

"Enjoy yourself?" Nico finally spoke up which made you jump a little with Lady only looking back to see the self proclaimed "Artisan of Arms" looking back at you with a grin and a hand between her legs.

A silence fell between you so that the only thing breaking the silence as a whole was the music playing quietly.

"Hey, as long as you haven't stained the leather" Nico said as she stood up to face you and Lady, the latter of which was still feeling insatiably horny and eyeing your still erect cock as Nico was also still touching herself a little. A sudden weakness in her legs making her lean against the driver's seat.

The sexual tension in the van was nearly suffocating before Nico finally made the suggestion of the three of you passing time until Nero and V called, finding the cause of this atmosphere of arousal was at the back of each of your minds as your bodies were each crying out for something more than foreplay and masturbation.

The three of you had unanimously and wordlessly decided that you would fuck.

Lady was the first who wanted to ride you, her horniness being more intense than either you or Nico. The devil hunter not understanding why she felt like this but what she did know what that you had a dick and she was horny so she needed to get fucked by you.

So wasting no more time, Lady clambered herself into your lap and pushed you against the backrest as she penetrated herself on your cock. Her eyes widening as she gripped you tight, it was a sudden wave of pleasure from embedding you inside her and Lady nearly lost her composure from just the penetration. Her fingers gripped your shoulders as she gasped before immediately starting to rock in your lap.

Nico moved behind Lady and pressed against the demon hunter whilst reaching around to have a grope at her chest, the inventor commenting on Lady's "smokin' body" as she was riding your lap.

Lady's moans would have filled the van had she not locked her lips with Nico, the two of them kissing as your hands gripped Lady's waist and you began thrusting upwards with a surprising amount of strength which caused the recently comatose woman to shudder.

"Fuck" you grunted from how tight Lady was. Her cunt, though being pretty slick from her arousal, gripped down on you like a vice so it was amazing that you was able to thrust at such a pace into her body.

You looked up at Lady and Nico as they made a show of their kiss, their tongue visibly battling as they were both looking at you to see your reaction. You took to thrusting up as fast as you could into Lady which made her break the kiss with Nico to slam her lips onto yours as she pushed you against the seat with her hips wildly bucking to meet your thrusts.

You slid your hands down to her ass, bringing your hands down which elicted al loud clapping sound as Lady moaned. Her arms were around your neck as she broke the kiss to look at you will lust glazed eyes staring back at you, her voice low as she made the request/demand of you to fuck her and you obliged to her wishes by standing up and bringing the horny woman down onto your cock.

Her eyes twitched and rolled up as you pinned her against the nearest vertical surface and began plowing her.

"Fuck, yes, yes, yes fuck me!" She gasped out the vulgarities as you did just that whilst Nico took to masturbating at the sight of you giving it to Lady but you wasn't going to leave the van's owner out of this after she was so gracious to let you and Lady fuck in it.

So you set Lady's feet on the ground and withdrew from her gripping snatch, earning a small complaint before you moved her back to Nico where you bent Lady forward so she could eat out the Artisan of Arms as you thrusted back into Lady.

Nico gasped and held the back of Lady's head as the heterochromic lapped at Nico's pussy, lust filled eyes staring up as she licked Nico's pussy and moaning as you was thrusting into her at a rapid pace. Sounds of skin on skin filled the van along with lust filled moans as three of you fucked.

Nico lifted one of her legs over Lady's shoulder so the woman could delve her tongue deeper, you pumping deep into Lady until you felt her pussy clench down tight around you and you grunted.

Lady was the first to cum, cunt gushing her juices as she pulled from Nico's grip to throw her head back with a shout of bliss. Following that was the warm rush of your load pumping into Lady and she felt her legs give out beneath her just as you finished cumming so your load leaked onto the van's floor.

"Damn, that's going to be annoying to clean" Nico complained a little before being brought back to the situation as Lady moved aside only for you to get between Nico's legs, you couldn't leave her without an orgasm.

Nico grinned as she spread her legs before you pulled her at an angle whilst lifting her legs over your shoulders and aimed yourself at her entrance.

"Ready?" You asked and she nodded before arching at the quick penetration, clearly not being as ready as she thought as for a moment Nico lost her composure and spat out vulgarities as you wasted no time in thrusting into her.

She was just as tight as Lady, maybe even more which showed just how little sexual activity the two of them had. You looked to Nico who was gripping the seat she was on before relaxing as much as she could from the intense thrusts you pushed into her.

"Didn't know you had it in you" she joked before moaning louder as your thrusts got even rougher somehow, faster as well as your body seemed to be going into overdrive and you pinned Nico against the seat with your lips attacking hers in a heated kiss as you fucked her and she seemed happy to reciprocate.

One arm wrapped around you as the second went to massage her chest but then Lady rejoined the fray. She climbed onto the seat and leaned forward to take one of Nico's nipples onto her mouth whilst reaching a hand down to rub Nico's pussy as your cock pumped into it.

The threesome was really getting heated but none of you knew what had caused the sudden need to fuck. That was until Nico glanced over to the jar of the strange substance that coated Lady, Nico wanting to investigate it to see if it had any properties that could be useful.

"An aphrodisiac"

You and Lady looked to Nico with confusion as the moaning inventor explained her theory, the substance being an aphrodisiac of which whoever physically touches it gets, in Nico's words, "super fucking horny".

It did made sense. You, Lady and Nico had touched the substances, Lady literally being coated in it, and though Nero had the substance on his coat he wiped it off with a towel and his Devil Breaker arm so he wouldn't have been affected.

"That's why I was so restless" Lady said and Nico nodded before the two of them let the side effects kick in again and gave in to their lust at the moment.

Nico met Lady's lips again and the two of them roamed their hands over and groped the other as you was fucking Nico roughly, leaning into her shoulder and biting on it it which made her moan a little louder even through the kiss. Your hips crashing into hers as your hand ran up and down her leg.

Lady pulled you to kiss her again and you was happy to return it before breaking away for a moment and pulling Nico from the seat and laying her on the floor of the van before guiding Lady over her lips so Nico could eat her out as Lady did for her before.

The two of them were happy with that plan and Nico quickly got to work in lapping at Lady's cum filled folds as you locked your lips to the heterochromic who held onto you tight, moans again filling the van. Your hands holding Nico's hips still as you pumped into her cunt faster and harder as to make her moan up into Lady more.

"Fhukc mhesh, fhukc mhesh!" Nico's voice muffled beneath Lady, barely understandable but you but what she wanted and gave it to her even more before Lady suddenly shouted as she came. The aphrodisiac affecting her more so she was more sensitive, quickly cumming from cunnilingus being applied to her and she climbed off of Nico, crawling back so the two of them could again meet their lips in a heated and upside down kiss.

You brought Nico's legs over your shoulders again as you started fucking her with as much as you could put into it before her back arched and her cunt gripped down tight onto just like Lady had before, which pulled you to your orgasm as well as the both of you climaxed.

You pulled out of Nico's creampied pussy and both she and Lady looked to see your still hard cock, both of them moving in the cramped space so they could both be knelt before you and licked your shaft.

Lady ran her tongue along the base of your cock as Nico gave a surprisingly aggressive blowjob, the two of you bringing you to another orgasm quickly due to your sensitivity and you pretty much erupted the biggest load you had over the two woman.

"That look suits you" Nico teased Lady who countered that it looked better in her before the both of them engaged in a heated make out session on the floor, licking each other clean of your cum before Lady said for you to sit back and enjoy the view as she and Nico got into the 69 position. Nico being on top and Lady was on the bottom.

You watched the two woman eat each other out, the slurping sounds as they both lapped up your cum from each other as well as the juices they each released from you fucking them. Moans eliciting from both of them as they pleasured each other.

Lady's hands clapped down onto Nico's ass as she buried her face into the Artisan's pussy and Nico delved her tongue Lady's pussy even more.

It really was an arousing sight and the aphrodisiac made it so you got hard again really fast.

But that was what the two of them wanted, Nero and V hadn't called yet so the three of you had plenty of time. And Lady was still very horny so the three of you got ready for the next round and then the round after that until all three of you were satisfied.

The three of you fucked for ages, even when Nero called Nico for a restock of Devil Breakers, Lady was still hungry for your cock so you and Nico quickly through on your clothes, Nico cleaning up the cum that wasn't in her or Lady And you was sitting down with your cock out. Lady had the blanket over her head and her lips wrapped around your shaft like when this whole thing started and Nero accepted that she could only sleep with the blanket over her head, oblivious to the quiet sucking sounds and slight movement of the blanket. You keeping a good composure as Lady blew you.

When Nero left again, you, Lady and Nico got back to the threesome as the aphrodisiac was apparently really strong.

You three went on for a while longer before finally being satisfied. Nico on the van floor with her face on the ground and her ass up from you finishing fucking her doggy style, Lady laid across the seat with one arm strewn across her chest as the other dangled off the side with one of her legs and you just stood catching your breath.

"Oh I am so keeping that stuff" Nico said referring to the jar of the strange substance, even suggesting including Trish when she was found. Lady seemed down for that idea and so it was just your opinion, the two woman looking to you for your answer but you just responded by falling flat onto your back with a thud.

You was exhausted. How Lady and Nico still had some composure after that was a mystery but you gave your input to Nico's idea, saying that maybe Trish would be happy to partake in this. Then Nico got another call from Nero, saying where to next meet up and so you, Nico and Lady cleaned up one final time before heading in the direction given by Nero.

Nico definitely intended to look into the aphrodisiac substance, maybe finding a way to make more so you, her, Lady and maybe Trish can enjoy the side effects even more.

Seems the demons were good for something when it came to providing resources.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
